


Dancing with the Devil

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Misty enlists your help in trying to gain information from the dmeon king Matthew Murdock.





	Dancing with the Devil

You walked into the nightclub, arms intertwined with your friend’s stepsister, Misty Knight. The pair of you had always gotten along with each other exceptionally. Even after you had found out she was part-demon. Her mother had made a deal with some poor crossroads demons several years before Misty was born and Misty had grown up with the knowledge that sh wasn’t entirely from this world as you were.

You puffed out your cheeks for a moment before you glanced down at the dress she had convinced you to wear. “Are you sure this is going to work, Misty?” You whispered to her, knowing she could hear you, even over the boisterous music as it played out against the speakers surrounding the room. “You remember that I’m not from your word, right?”

She chuckled and half dragged you further into the room. She pointed to a man sitting by the bar, drinking a cocktail. “That’s him, the demon king.”

“But that’s-?”

“Matthew Murdock, world famous lawyer?” She chuckled darkly as she pulled you around the dance floor. “Yeah, tell me about it.”

“He’s not who everyone assumes he is, then. Is he?” you frowned, keeping your eyes trained on him as Misty and you  sit yourselves at a booth.

“Do you know who anyone is?” She smiled mischievously as a handsome man strolled by without a shirt anywhere in sight. “I mean, come on. It took you how long to realize I was partially a demon with mystical powers?”

“I suppose you’re right.” you sighed out, feeling bummed.

“We just gotta keep a watchful sight on him.” She prompted. “If he leaves the building, we have to follow him.”

“But the man is blind.” you emphasized the last word. “He can’t possibly be the one attacking random people at night.”

“He’s a demon.” She pointed out. “He doesn’t really need his human eyes to see much, does he?”

“Shut up.” you grumbled.

Hours later, the pair of you were on the dance floor, staying close to one another as you moved with the music. “He’s moving!” She motioned with her eyes. “Let’s go!”

“I hate being a human.” you groaned as you and Misty walked quickly throughout the crowd as to not attract attraction.

“He’s moving to the back.” She nodded over to the kitchens. “I got this, head for the alleyway.”

“On it.” You rushed out of the club and turned to your left and skidded to a halt when you heard Misty’s unmistakable growl further down the alley.

“Your time’s over, Mattie.” she announced as she circled Matthew, whom seemed as calm and collected as ever. But you knew there was more to his feelings than what he was showcasing in public. You’ve read reports on the demon prince. He was a force that you knew your human mind could not underestimate. “It’s time.”

“At long last, Misty, at long last.” His smug tone nearly sent you on a rampage. “And, oh!” Matt sniffed at the air pleasantly. “You’ve brought dinner, how delightful.”

“She’s with me, Matt.” Misty snapped. “You lay a hand on her and my brother will hear about this.”

“So you haven’t come along to eat dinner with an old friend, huh?”

“Shut up, Murdock. That chapter in my life is long closed.”

“Does your little friend know about your little secret adventures?” He grinned as he licked his lips.

“She knows everything.” Misty revealed. “You’re a fool for harming those innocent lives, Matt. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

The smirk curling at his lip spoke otherwise without him needing to voice out his carelessness. “They won’t be missed,  I can assure you on that front, Knight.”

“You’ll be hearing from Luke soon enough, Matt”

“I’ll be sure to prepare his favorite whiskey, no?”

“Y/N, go grab the car, will you?”

“Oh, don’t leave.” Matt said is a bored voice. ‘You smell so enticing, I could bathe in your scent for all eternity.”

Ignoring the vile words coming from his mouth, you walked across the street and started the car and drove around the block. You held your breath as Misty came into your view from the alleyway with Matthew Murdock nowhere in sight.

“I’ll have Luke come talk to him.” Misty vowed. “I knew he wouldn’t listen to reason.”

“He seemed unfazed by those dead people.”

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes as she fastened her seat belt before you zoomed down the street. “He’s right under the king of Hell, Y/N. He’s not going to give a shit about some ‘innocent lives’.”

“I’ll drop you off at Luke’s?” You offered as you drove closer to his penthouse building.

“I’ll call you when I need another ride.” She nodded as you pulled into the driveway.

“We’re going to bring him to justice, Misty.” you vowed as she stood from your car. “Matthew may be well known in both words, but he’s going to get what he deserves.”

She nodded and entered the building as you drove off, back to the safety of your home.


End file.
